


一个美国人的橘猫饲养日记

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 苏祭
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 苏联做不到的事，苏联橘猫能做到吗？
Relationships: America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 米苏
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	一个美国人的橘猫饲养日记

**Author's Note:**

> 不太好意思说这是苏祭文……没有苏出场的米苏。

1998年四月初，华盛顿特区的樱花树正值盛放时节，波托马克河岸笼上一层淡粉的薄雾。国家广场怀抱着无数拖家带口游人的草坪一扫冬日的沉闷，浓烈的绿色在人的视网膜上刻下鲜明印记。

乔治城某栋别墅的院子也染上了同样的鲜绿。这块草坪生长茁壮又平整，可称是美国模范家庭梦寐以求的模范草坪；然而别墅的主人却在后院用铲子破坏它。金发蓝眼的年轻人已在草坪上挖出了一个坑洞，根部连着土的绿草可怜兮兮地散落在四周，他正将泥土填回去。

年轻人拿铲子的背面碾过地面，又伸手上去按了按，确保坑洞已经压实。然后他拎起一旁一只装满鹅卵石的小桶，在填平的坑洞上方围了一圈石头。

清理了周围的草屑和散乱的泥土后，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯站起身，审视自己的劳动成果。鹅卵石在他后院的草坪上圈出一个小小的圆形，当然说不上豪华，但也算是个体面的宠物坟墓了。

阿尔弗雷德又注视了一会儿这小小的坟墓。他从衣袋里掏出两样东西：一只巴掌大的笔记本，和一只打火机。

他将笔记本放置在坟墓的泥土上，按开打火机，点燃了它的一角。笔记本很快燃烧起来，卷曲着化为黑色。风挟着远处新鲜植物的气味抚过，掀开纸页，露出一排又一排大大咧咧、稍显圆润的字迹。

01/06/1992

昨天坐专机从莫斯科回来。我本来想低调的，去的时候坐的是客机。但谁知道布拉金斯基死了还这么能给人添乱呢？

总的来说就是我要开始养猫了。

说实话，我在莫斯科怕惹麻烦，根本没接近克里姆林宫，只是跑了一趟莫斯科河边上那个公寓楼。布拉金斯基在那儿的住处他只带我去过一次，我怎么也想不起来是哪一年。这回我自己去也只在外面转悠，没进楼。没想到在靠河岸的墙根边上捡到只猫。

猫脖子上有个项圈，我想着它可能是不小心跑出家门的。你猜怎么着：我捉了那只猫一看项圈小牌上的字，上头写的是“如果走失，请联系伊利亚·布拉金斯基”，后面还跟着他公寓的地址。这算什么运气！

但又不能放那只猫在外面流浪。莫斯科冬天那么冷，说不定就冻死了。我可不忍心看到这种事。办宠物乘机手续实在麻烦，只好联系秘书安排专机。

还是挺奇怪的。怎么布拉金斯基的猫会在外面流浪，还正巧叫我捡了呢？没准25号之后他们搜了布拉金斯基的所有住处，把它吓得跑出来了？要是这样它应该已经流浪了挺久，没冻死已经是个奇迹了。考虑到这是苏维埃的猫，生命力这么顽强倒也合理。

在飞机上的时候它一直在叫唤，落地后就叫兽医检查了一下。猫很健康，就是毛有点脏。是只绝育过的七岁公猫。

说实话，这事还是有点好笑的。我怎么也想不到布拉金斯基居然会在公寓里养猫，狗才比较适合他吧？而且是只橘猫！以往开会的时候我可从来没注意到他军装上有橘色的猫毛。

我把猫带回自己家了。买了猫窝，一大堆猫粮，还有猫砂盆。兽医讲了半天注意事项。但养猫总不会比打仗难。

它正在窝里睡觉，蜷成一团。我以前还没养过猫，感觉弄个养猫日记还挺有意思。

01/11/1992

我的上帝啊。我他妈快神经衰弱了。

布拉金斯基的猫一直在叫唤！这些天来8号发生的那场灾难（注1）已经让我够尴尬的了，还得忍受这种噪音！

它就待在一个角落里不停地叫，听着跟小孩儿被暴打一样！我一接近它就炸毛，哪怕是端着猫粮。而且只要我在附近它就不吃东西！非得把碗放下，过一个小时再去看勉强能看出少了一点！

至少它还会用猫砂，不然我真的要抓狂了。

布拉金斯基，你手下的猫怎么会这么没纪律性？还是说你的猫就是故意给我找不痛快？ ~~我可想象不出切尔诺贝利那会儿你一边处理烂摊子一边~~

他妈的。猫刚吐在地板上了！！！

01/19/1992

一点进步：至少猫现在不会一直叫了。兽医说一只猫到了新环境需要时间适应，好吧。从布拉金斯基的暴政来到自由新世界确实需要适应！

兽医还说被遗弃的猫更可能对人类有警惕心。我告诉他这只猫不是被遗弃，而是主人死了。他说对于一只猫而言两者可能没什么区别。

我可不知道。如果一只猫是看着主人死的呢？

但我确实也不知道布拉金斯基死的时候具体是什么情况。12月25号上午十一点多的时候我正忙着冲咖啡，突然劳伦斯打电话过来让我开电视看CNN。他没说清楚到底什么事，所以我把咖啡冲好了才打开电视，错过了戈尔巴乔夫前面的几分钟演讲。

真抱歉布拉金斯基，但这事得怪劳伦斯。你的死亡宣判书当然比一壶咖啡重要。

但我猜那时候你不会待在公寓里吧？是在红场还是克里姆林宫里头？

那你的猫还真够可怜的。它可能只知道你出了门再也没回来。

总之我现在把猫和它的东西挪进客房隔离起来，还给它找了个纸箱子。它好像挺满意的。

01/25/1992

又是一点进步：猫现在肯出客房了。可能是因为今天下雪让他想起了故乡？真不敢相信，在客厅里看到他的时候我简直欣慰得像个孩子刚学会走路的新手爸爸！

不过发现我在看他他马上又逃回去了。我哪有这么吓人？！还是说苏联的活物都对我有偏见？

布拉金斯基都对这可怜的猫讲过什么？我毫不怀疑他会拿着我的照片对猫说我坏话！

另外猫现在有新名字了。我叫他南瓜，因为毛色合适。

布拉金斯基，你要是对这个名字不满意也只能怪你自己。谁叫他项圈上没写名字。

等等。你该不会根本没给他起名字吧？

你以前倒是说过俄罗斯人喜欢给猫起瓦西里这个名字。

但我才不会叫他瓦西里呢！他现在是美国籍了！

01/30/1992

南瓜现在应该已经适应新环境了，前些天看到他竖着尾巴在整栋房子里转悠。虽然他还是不喜欢我接近。

但有个奇怪的地方：他总喜欢在大门边上待着。我每天出门前得把他抱回屋子里免得他趁我开门跑出去。

回家的时候打开门会发现他又在门边上蹲着了。

我原先还有点感动，以为他在等我。但是我进了门他也完全没有反应，也不趁机跑出去，就是蹲在门边一动不动。

过了几天我才灵光一闪：他该不会是在等布拉金斯基吧？

猫是这么忠诚的动物吗？而且在他的认知里，布拉金斯基难道不该是抛弃了他的万恶前主人吗！

我怀疑这是某种斯德哥尔摩综合症。布拉金斯基，你对可怜的南瓜做了什么啊！另外，这是不是说明你以前每天下班都有只猫在门边上等你？该死的，我居然有点羡慕你了！

还有个问题是南瓜还是吃得很少。我已经换了十几个牌子的猫粮，还拜托秘书帮忙搜罗（他已经快被我烦死了）。

可是这说不清啊。美国的猫粮质量怎么也该比苏联更好吧！还是说苏维埃的猫就喜欢吃质量差的猫粮？

也许我该试着换俄罗斯进口的猫粮。

01/31补记：不行。俄罗斯进口的他也不爱吃。这算什么？一个面包混木屑都吃得下去的男人养的猫居然挑食！我该怎么办，南瓜都瘦了！

02/02/1992

布拉金斯基，我真是对你无话可说。

我今天根据兽医的建议买了点鱼自己动手给南瓜做饭。他把碗都舔干净了，吃完还看着我像是没吃够。从来没见他胃口这么好过！

说真的，布拉金斯基！难道你以前都不给他喂猫粮，还给他做饭？怎么能这么惯一只猫！！而且你哪来那么多时间？！

我明白了，你一定压榨了手下的工作人员！

真是令人发指！苏联食品短缺的时候你的猫是不是吃得比普通苏联人还好？

南瓜还不让我摸他。我给他做饭，想摸摸他他居然挠我！

猫似主人型！一模一样的忘恩负义！！

02/05/1992

我真是大错特错。

南瓜的胃口真的很好。只是他不喜欢以前那些猫粮。

一定是被布拉金斯基惯坏了，一定是。我都怀疑苏联是被他吃穷的。

02/11/1992

今天值得庆祝！

我晚上在沙发上看电视的时候南瓜溜了过来。我心里可激动了，可是不敢轻举妄动，就怕把他吓走。然后南瓜就在沙发扶手边上蜷成一团睡了。

上帝啊，天使降临到我身边了！

我刚开始还是不敢动，确定南瓜睡着之后才伸手去摸他。

这就是幸福的感觉！

呃。我怎么会因为摸到一只猫这么激动？

但想想看：这可是布拉金斯基的猫！哈哈，即使是苏维埃的猫早晚也要投入美利坚的怀抱！

02/12补记：他妈的。南瓜清醒的时候还是不让我摸他。布拉金斯基，你真是养出一只好猫！

哦，他现在还每天蹲门口呢。

苏式洗脑竟然对猫都有效果？！

02/29/1992

南瓜最近增重迅速。我有点担心，就带他去看了兽医。兽医说他需要多运动，让我有时间的时候陪他玩。

给他买了个猫爬架，装了一下午。猜想布拉金斯基的公寓里肯定没有这个。

真好奇那公寓里到底有多少猫玩具。至少我去的那次没见过那种东西，那时候他肯定也没养猫。

晚上陪南瓜玩游戏。至少我努力了……

怎么会这么难！！！他根本就不配合！

我感觉自己是个给他表演的小丑！！！

03/01/1992

给兽医打电话抱怨说南瓜不愿意运动。兽医说我应该知足，至少他不会在家里到处乱抓发泄精力。

我心想，那可是布拉金斯基的猫！要是敢到处乱抓肯定早被炖了。

~~我可没夸张，布拉金斯基。你自己说的，列宁格勒的好多猫都~~

总之还是在尝试激发南瓜运动的兴趣。

03/03/1992

都快三个月了。我叫南瓜他还是不理我。

他是认准了自己的旧名字吗？

我试着叫他瓦西里也没用。又试了一堆俄罗斯名字，包括伊万。

布拉金斯基，你他妈到底给他起了个什么名字啊！

03/04/1992

今日的进步：成功用逗猫棒和南瓜玩了一个小时。

真累人！当然不是说物理意义上的。要保持他的兴趣可真是难！

不过我举着逗猫棒满屋子跑的时候突然想起一件事：不知道布拉金斯基是怎么陪南瓜玩的？

想象一下那个画面我就想笑了！

03/12/1992

昨天是个有纪念意义的日子！！！

南瓜和我一起睡了！！！

上床睡觉之前发现他趴在床脚。兽医说过除非愿意和猫共享一张床，否则不要让他养成在主人床上睡觉的习惯。

但是我怎么能放过这么好的机会！

嘿布拉金斯基，你的猫和我睡一张床呢！

虽然他还是不愿意我摸他，但我有信心那一天总会到来的！

04/01/1992

愚人节，南瓜给了我一个惊喜。

一开始我还以为这一天注定悲惨。本来应该充满恶作剧的快乐日子被工作充满了，我甚至得带一堆材料回家看。 ~~简直是剥削~~

但我在书房里看文件的时候南瓜钻进来了。我刚开始没注意，直到他跳上我的大腿。

上帝啊。

他在我腿上睡着了。

我感觉自己工作效率好久没这么高了。毕竟南瓜躺在腿上我也不敢乱动。

04/27/1992

发现了一个规律。只要我带工作回家，南瓜就会陪我工作。

准确地说我只要坐在书桌前看文件他就会跳到我腿上来。

这算什么？猫监工？

他们好像发现了我最近上班时间拖延就是为了把工作带回家。但是有猫陪着工作的感觉实在是太棒了！

05/12/1992

产生了一个可怕的猜想。

南瓜这种一看到我在书房工作就会来陪我的行为，简直就像是条件反射。

他怎么会养成这种习惯的？

布拉金斯基。你个工作狂。

~~但这也是你自找~~

说真的，你养猫是为了让他陪你工作的吗？

看来你经常把工作带回家做嘛！

但是在效率低下的系统中再怎么努力也是无用功。

06/02/1992

明天就要去里约开会了。拜托了盖尔接走南瓜。他说这不是秘书的职责，但好像挺高兴的。

这就是猫的魅力吧！

希望南瓜能适应。

06/15/1992

终于回到家，盖尔把南瓜也送回来了。他看到我可开心了，绕着我走了好几圈！

在里约开会的时候亚蒂发现我西装上有橘色的猫毛。不用说，我养猫的事被发现了。

仔细一看行李箱里的所有衣服上都有南瓜的毛，清理了半天。麻烦死了！布拉金斯基是怎么做到衣服上从来不沾毛的？！

也许我应该把衣柜的主色调改成橘色好省点时间。

06/29/1992

南瓜好像有一段时间不会再去门口蹲着了。或许他终于放弃等不会回来的人了。

~~这其实让我有点~~

毕竟南瓜只是只动物。我其实挺惊讶他居然坚持了那么久的。

还是没想明白布拉金斯基为什么要养猫。要不是检测结果清清楚楚说明南瓜只有七岁多，我都要怀疑他是不是列宁格勒的幸存猫了。

我总不能去问伊万吧。况且他也不一定知道。

~~所以这还真是被你带进坟墓里的秘密了。不过王耀说意识体死亡会消失得干干净净，所以你连~~

07/03/1992

南瓜不乐意在床上睡了。我只能安慰自己是因为天气太热。

忍不住想，俄罗斯那么冷，布拉金斯基是不是每天被子里都有猫？可恶！

我都不记得最后一次和他盖一床被子是什么时候了。他要是还活着没准会记得。也没准会装作忘了。

07/24/1992

难以置信！ **难以置信！令人发指！**

南瓜的原名之谜解开了，可我一点也高兴不起来。周五还要加班本来就糟透了！

总之是这样的。我下午回到家，南瓜没出来迎接我。不过我抱着冰淇淋桶打开电视的时候他倒是过来了，在地板上趴着。不知道猫能不能看懂电视？南瓜以前看的苏联电视节目肯定不如我们的有意思。

无论如何。盖尔突然带着一堆文件找上门来开始狂按门铃，我吓得差点被冰淇淋呛死！从来没见过这么可怕的秘书，他一边按门铃一边还一边大喊“琼斯，我知道你在里面”！

好吧，这不是重点。重点是南瓜听到他的喊声立马抬起了头，耳朵都竖起来了（猫耳朵也能竖起来？是不是我出现了错觉？）。然后他朝门口跑了过去，跟条迎接主人回家的狗一样。

我当时就想，不会吧。

但我还是（天真地）对布拉金斯基的道德水准抱有一小丝希望。所以把盖尔打发走之后我做了一个实验。

这还是有点羞耻的，对你养的猫喊你自己的姓。

可是。

南瓜对“琼斯”真的有反应。

我试了好几次。哪怕他在吃饭的时候一喊他“琼斯”，他立刻就会抬头。

妈的。

布拉金斯基， **你怎么敢！！！**

**变态！！！**

你他妈用我的姓来命名你的宠物，每天给他做饭撸他的毛陪他玩跟他睡一张床，还享受着“琼斯”每天跟个忠实仆人似的等你回家陪你工作？！！

**变态！！！**

我想了一下要不要给南瓜改名布拉金斯基或者伊利亚或者伊廖沙之类的报复回去。但是我凭什么要因为布拉金斯基给自己的猫改名？

南瓜现在归我。我就要叫他南瓜！

08/15/1992

南瓜在哀嚎。很吵。

我今天不该开电视。他们报道二战欧洲胜利日，居然播了伊利亚·布拉金斯基的影像资料。

南瓜认出他来了。我以为他忘了。

他冲着电视机里的布拉金斯基叫唤，还去蹭屏幕。然后开始和电视打架。

也许他认为布拉金斯基被困在了那个盒子里，他想把他救出来。

你该怎么让一只动物理解他原来的主人已经死了？

我的好心情都被毁了。

他不肯睡觉。

08/16/1992

南瓜又开始在门口蹲坐，不肯动窝。

我昨天没怎么睡。他嗓子叫哑了，听着像是在哭。

我为什么要养布拉金斯基的猫？ ~~总让我想起想忘记的~~

~~本来我也不想知道他个人生活的这些~~

妈的。

08/17/1992

猫真的会对主人这么忠诚吗？我好像从来没听说过这方面的故事。一般“忠诚的宠物”故事主角都是狗。

我还是不知道南瓜是怎么看待这件事的。他究竟明不明白自己的主人已经死了？还是单纯认为自己被抛弃了？

 **我什么都不知道。** 甚至不能确定布拉金斯基是不是12月25日晚上死的（总不能去问伊万·布拉金斯基）。没准他那天晚上出门前还给南瓜添了猫粮，然后再也没回去。

也没准他死的时候南瓜就陪在他身边。据说意识体死亡的时候都是“唰”的一下就不见了，所以如果真是这样……可怜的南瓜。可能他上一秒还享受着主人撸毛，下一秒布拉金斯基就消失了。

一只猫会怎么理解这种事呢？

无论如何，南瓜如今似乎陷入了某种抑郁的状态。他总是蜷成一团，要么趴在门边上要么趴在电视边上。我现在已经不敢开电视了。

哦，对。我确实听说过忠诚的猫的故事。还是布拉金斯基讲的。1945年。

08/18/1992

昨天晚上热死我了。半夜被南瓜吵醒，他爬到了我的床上，趴在我胸口缩成一团睡着了。上帝啊，他可真够沉的！如果我是个普通人类可能已经憋死了。明明这几天他都没好好吃东西！

可能是我在自我投射，但南瓜真的像是在寻求安慰似的。所以我没忍心把他赶走。

而且我还是忍不住思考这个问题：布拉金斯基到底为什么要养一只猫？

考虑到他给南瓜起名琼斯，也许就是为了某种变态的满足感。

好吧。说真的。你干嘛要养猫呢？

南瓜只是只普通的橘猫，又不像马修的北极熊。和人类一样，宠物的寿命是比不过国家意识体的。在他们身上投注感情只会让我们心碎。你养南瓜之前有没有考虑过自己有一天要给他送终？可别说是因为南瓜太可爱了（虽然他确实可爱）所以你就故意无视了这种结局。那对你来说太滥情了。

等等。还是说你知道自己会死在他之前？你能预感到自己的死亡吗？当然我多少猜到了。但你应该对自己的身体状况更了解。

如果是那样的话就更糟了。你只是养只猫作伴（可能你也就这一个朋友了！），就没考虑过你死后南瓜该怎么办？要不是被我捡走他可能早就冻死了。

所以你到底是多愁善感还是残忍自私？

也许两者皆有。

总之是个蠢货。

08/19/1992

我昨天为什么要在养猫日记里写这种东西？

不过就这样吧。反正也没人会看到。

今天是个特别的日子。不知道去年这个时候是谁在照看南瓜。

不过今天他允许我摸他了，虽然还是没什么精神。

我甚至在思考如果有什么沾了布拉金斯基气味的东西会不会让他开心点。可我当然没有这种东西。伊万可能有，如果他没扔掉它们。但总不能跟他去要。

积极点想，如果给了南瓜有伊利亚·布拉金斯基气味的什么东西，他没准会更想念伊利亚。还是想点别的办法吧.

我连南瓜以前的玩具都没有。没准应该去弄一套俄罗斯套娃。

刚才南瓜过来蹭了我的脚，还轻轻地叫。虽然我不需要他来安抚我的情绪，但还是心都化了！

08/27/1992

有猫真好。

真是场可怕的飓风……弗罗里达和路易斯安那都受灾严重。

南瓜大概是察觉我不太开心，主动跑过来蹭我的手。多好的猫啊。

这也是你养他的原因吗？我猜你需要猫咪安慰的频率可比我高多了。

09/10/1992

惊人的发现……不，考虑到南瓜以前的生活地点这也不算惊人。

我之前给南瓜买的套娃他并不感兴趣，但今天发现了他到底对什么感兴趣……

今天听广播的时候调到了 ~~塔斯社~~ 俄通社的频道（注2）。南瓜跳上了餐桌，尾巴打翻了我的橙汁。清理完之后发现他趴在收音机边上听得特别认真。

说真的？猫也会听广播？还是他觉得俄语特别亲切？

我试着用俄语跟他说话，发现这果然能让他在我身边多待一会儿。不过我的俄语发音已经有点生疏了。

10/7/1992

最近养成了跟南瓜说话的习惯。一开始是因为发现跟他说俄语他就更愿意让我摸他。但是说俄语太难了，干脆换成了英语。

没想到还挺解压的。毕竟好多事没法跟其他人说。而且南瓜擅长倾听，从来不打断我。

琢磨着布拉金斯基以前是不是也常跟南瓜说话。肯定是吧，谁愿意听他唠叨啊？可惜我们还没研究出能解析猫语的科技，不然说不定还能从南瓜那里问出来布拉金斯基私底下都跟他的猫聊什么。哈哈哈哈！

不过这倒也不是坏事，不然我跟南瓜说的话不也暴露了。

南瓜可能是这世界上知道的秘密最多的猫科动物了。幸运的小东西！这可是世界两极的秘密！

11/11/1992

有段时间没在这本子上写东西了。但是我和南瓜已经基本习惯了同住的生活。

昨天他钻进了我被子里。大概是因为天气转冷了。

有个暖烘烘的生物同睡一张床感觉挺不错的。

12/10/1992

下起了大雪，南瓜可兴奋坏了。他趴在窗台上看雪落下来，尾巴都翘着。这种景色他在莫斯科大概天天能见到。

我竟然盯着一只猫盯着雪看了半个小时。不过这事的重点或许在于南瓜竟然看了半小时的雪。猫的注意力能这么集中？

也许他是想念莫斯科了。

12/24/1992

他妈的，南瓜真的是普通的猫吗？！

想着今天很有纪念意义我就把以前买的伏特加开了。南瓜看见我倒酒的时候，上帝啊。

他是怎么做到冲这么快的？简直是橘色闪电！

我可怜的伏特加，一半洒在了地板上，一半洒在了裤子上。

他居然还冲我嘶哈嘶哈！

总之没有喝成酒。

12/25/1992

我无话可说了。今天开了瓶白葡萄酒，又成了南瓜爪子的牺牲品。

而且他又对我嘶哈嘶哈！

他是跟酒有宿怨吗？！

布拉金斯基怎么会养出这种猫？想想看！要是他一喝酒南瓜就冲过来把酒瓶打翻，这只猫怎么还能活得好好的？！

不过我有了一个猜想。南瓜可能见过布拉金斯基喝醉的丑态！

这么想南瓜还真是只聪明的猫。

但是说真的，布拉金斯基？你在猫面前酗酒吗？太丢人了吧。

无论如何，你都死了一年南瓜还一直记得你养他时候的那些习惯，这一生过得也不亏了。被一只猫记住可是无上荣誉。

说真的。南瓜是多棒的一只猫！你就这么把他抛下了。要是不能陪他到最后干嘛养他？走之前你跟他说再见了吗？

不要脸，太不要脸了。

01/07/1993

昨天是养南瓜一周年纪念日。居然忘了。我觉得南瓜已经适应了美国生活，也已经完全融入我的生活了。

嘿，也没想到这个记录养猫的日记能写一年。南瓜现在都八岁了！不知道相当于人类多少岁。

当然一年前我也想不到自己会收养布拉金斯基的猫。他的猫比他是可爱多了。

就是橘色的毛到处都是。 ~~回忆也~~

而且通过观察南瓜我推测出了不少布拉金斯基不为人知的生活秘密。谁说我不善于观察的？谁能想到布拉金斯基还养猫？我都要笑出声了！

可惜没法拿观察结果奚落他。

不过他藏得也是够深的。

以后可能不会再记录了。但是这日记可是十分有纪念意义！

02/22/1998

我还以为这个笔记本弄丢了。

没想到还会再继续这个日记。

月初的时候注意到南瓜整天睡不醒。没当个事。毕竟他已经14岁，是只老猫了。后来他又开始吃不下东西我才有点担心。但这个月太忙了。伊拉克的一堆破事。

后来他的尿液颜色变得不对头。还会吐。昨天带去了兽医那里，说是严重的肝病。

兽医说不好治，加上南瓜年龄也大了。

我倒也不是没有心理准备。但是看南瓜痛苦还是免不了有点难受。

02/28/1998

过上了猫保姆的日子。给南瓜喂药喂食，带他输液。一些工作带回家做了。

南瓜不配合。年纪大了脾气也大。

还是吐。一天吐好几回。

03/07/1998

我真希望自己能听懂猫的语言。南瓜到底有多痛苦？他有活下来的意志吗？

他现在整天无精打采。明明圣诞节的时候拿酒瓶逗他他还会扑过来撞翻瓶子。不知这习惯怎么保持了这么多年的。

我想让南瓜活下去。上帝啊，真想不到我会说出这种话。就好像我见过的死亡还不够多似的。

03/15/1998

南瓜瘦得那么厉害。兽医说可能没有希望了。

我还不想放弃。

03/19/1998

一直在翻这本日记。想着南瓜刚来我家时的样子。

我真的习惯了有南瓜陪在身边。

03/20/1998

要是能知道南瓜的想法就好了。他看上去真的很痛苦。我觉得兽医有点怪我，宁肯让他继续受苦也不肯放弃。我明白他的意思。

03/22/1998

如果失去了南瓜……

我想我确实是自私的。只是因为我不想让南瓜死去。感觉失去他也会同时失去别的什么。我真的关心什么是对南瓜最好的吗？

不过为什么死亡就是好的呢？

03/23/1998

我正在逐渐失去什么。南瓜已经瘦骨嶙峋了。

布拉金斯基，这是你的猫。你会选择“给他个痛快”吗？

我猜会。你也知道我通常反对你的意见。

03/24/1998

南瓜真的很坚强。但是病情并没有转好。也许他真的太老了。

我早就明白分别是不可避免的。但又觉得失去他的同时也会失去别的什么。

03/25/1998

我养南瓜的时间应该已经超过布拉金斯基养他的时间了，或者至少和布拉金斯基养他的时间一样了。

所以他可以算是我们共同的猫。同时知道美国和苏联内心秘密的猫，世界上绝不会有第二只了。

~~如果我承认自己有点嫉妒~~

03/26/1998

南瓜在窝里睡了。他很久不上床了，或许那是某种征兆。但我没注意到。我很久不像刚养南瓜时那么细心观察他了。

那时候我总喜欢根据他的习惯去推断布拉金斯基是怎么养他的。

那时候我感觉南瓜橘色的皮毛下藏着一整个我不知道的世界。一个至今我也只能揣测而得不到真实模样的世界。

南瓜不会说话。我没法从他那里得到答案，无论是那时候还是现在。

南瓜知道世界上任何人都不知道的一部分的我。

我猜他也知道世界上任何人都不知道的一部分的你。

~~当南瓜死去的时候那部分的你~~

03/29/1998

和兽医约好了时间。4月2日带南瓜去做安乐死。

是时候放手了。也许我该早些决定的。

我会陪在他身边直到最后。

04/01/1998

你到底为什么要养猫？要不是你

养了那只猫我现在也不会这样而且你居然叫他琼斯你他妈是把他当我的代替品吗你个混球为什么要叫他琼斯你他妈是不是故意安排好的让我找到他

阴魂不散我他妈看着猫都想到你这就是你安排好的我就知道

你为什么要养猫？

为什么你

他妈的。我就喝酒南瓜现在又不会扑过来你是不是给南瓜喝过酒你个没人性的玩意儿

伏特加真他妈难喝樱花好看春天真好为什么樱花他妈的要在春天开

你为什么要养猫我根本不想知道不想想起来你怎么敢

苏联早他妈死了！死了他妈的死了死了死了死了

去死吧伊利亚我要把你的猫埋在我的后院里

操！你！伏特加为什么这么他妈的难喝

“我理解这对主人来说总是很难，”兽医说，“所以如果你想回避……”

阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头：“我保证过要陪他到最后的。”

曾经叫琼斯、现在叫南瓜的老橘猫静静趴在操作台上。他的虹膜浑浊，瘦得能摸到骨头。针头扎下去的时候他没有挣扎，阿尔弗雷德眼睛一眨不眨地注视着针筒里的液体被推进南瓜的身体里。

他的宿敌早已死去。曾属于他爱人的猫即将死去。

阿尔弗雷德一下一下地抚摸着南瓜的背脊：“好孩子。好孩子。”

老猫枯槁的橘色皮毛正逐渐变冷，他的皮毛下曾经藏着一整个世界。

最后一点暖意褪去后，那世界土崩瓦解。

阿尔弗雷德低下头，凑到已经不再呼吸的南瓜耳边，轻声说：“Farewell.”

Farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> **注释**
> 
> 1、指1992年1月8日时任美国总统老布什在日本的一场国宴上呕吐晕倒。
> 
> 2、塔斯社是苏联电讯社的音译缩写。苏联解体后塔斯社与前苏联新闻社的一部分合并为新的国家通讯社，即俄罗斯通讯社。
> 
> **后记**
> 
> 选择类似“日记”的体裁，大致出于有些事或许只能在日记里表达的考量。
> 
> 但同时，但凡是写作，即使在最为私密的情况下我们也不一定会完全诚实。
> 
> 以我的浅薄笔力，个中分寸着实不好把握。对自己还是过于有信心了……


End file.
